Harry Potter and The Transformers
by Huntress of the moon27
Summary: Harry potter, world dimenion travler gets adopted by william lennoxs parents when they find him on the street at the age of 13 william is 18 at the time and had just signed up to join the army. Smart Harry, harry does illeagel stuff and doesn't get caught till william comes back home, on a mission, a mission about alien robots that look alot like harrys robots but thier different
1. Chapter 1

Discalmer, i dont own anything (only disclaimer in this)

Chapter 1, Waking Up

i opened my eyes the memories of this life flashing before my eyes. i slowly let the memories flow into their places in my mind. this was how it worked, e verytime before this and everytime in the future. my confusion disapeared as the memories of who i "replaced" flashed before me like a movie. i sat up and looked around knowing where i was, i was under a set of stairs hiding me from the other runaways who would steal the very clothes off my back if they had the chance.

now let me explain the little word "replaced" technically i took over the body of a kid, but not in a bad way. this kid was dieing and would be dead if i didnt put there soul at peace and took over their body. so when ever i go to a new world i just take over the body of someone dieing they go to "heaven" which really is just a city full of good people who dont deserve to be in pain anymore. so they arent, and i sort of use the body which turns into my body

they of course have to agree to do so.

anyways i have taken over this body while the kid goes up to heaven. slowly i let my magic heal the worst of the wounds i look around i'm not exactly sure what was supposed to happen that i was supposed to either stop or help go further in this world since death didn't feel it was necessary to tell me what to help out or anything she just said "you will know when its time." yeah like that was helpful.

slowly i stood up and walked out from the side street and right into a women carrying grocery bags with a boy around 18 maybe 19 helping her. i gasped and immediately said "Oh my god i'm so sorry let me help you with that" i said as i knelled picking up what fell out of her bags and placing it back in the bags. I stood after the finally things were in the bag and said "sorry again for running into you" slowly i started to walk away.

"wait, child," i froze in my steps, "yes" i said quietly without turning around. "where are you going? its quite late, maybe you would like a ride to your house?" said the woman as the teen walked towards a car putting the bags in the back seat. i shook my head no and continued waking in a random direction. i speed up my slow walk on my away from the pair when foot steps sounded behind me growing louder and faster as i sped up. A hand landed on my should and i flinched away from the hand. i looked behind me seeing the teen with a stern look on his face before he said "come on kid were giving you a ride home, either the easy way or the hard way. "

"you can't" i muttered before trying and unsuccessfully trying to wiggle/yank my shoulder away from the hand. and it was true i didn't have a home, or a house, or even a roof. i was a run away and as such i didn't have that. i must have said it too loudly because suddenly he looked at me a dawn of understanding lighting in his eyes as he looked at me then a steely determination set in his eyes and he let go of my shoulder only to grab my hand ignoring my flinch and pulled me to the car where who i supposed was his mother is and said "he's coming home with us, he doesn't have a place to stay." she looked up shocked and looked to me for confirmation i just put my head down not saying a word.

"well then, i guess the guest room is now yours, now will you please tell me your name?" she said glancing at me as she started the car, me securely in the back seat with the seat belt on unable to comprehend what exactly was going on.

"my name is..."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is...Rubin" I said quietly. I looked through my bangs up at them feeling them with my magic knowing they were nice people who were doing this to be nice and I knew the lady had just miscarried and saw this as her second chance so to speak. I mentally smiled as I kept my head down I saw the boy who was with his mother glance at his mother before unbuckling his seat belt and climbing into the back with me the woman glared at him but shook her head before chuckling quietly. I furrowed my eye brows confused why he didn't get yelled at for doing something so reckless.  
"Well Rubin, my names William but you can call me will," Said will. "So what's going through that head of yours?" He said taping me on the forehead.  
"Why didn't she yell at you or hit you?" I said so quietly he had to lean in to hear me me properly. I looked into his eyes before realizing what I was doing and letting my eyes drop back down looking at my lap where my hands were clasped. So I didn't see the look of horror then understanding flash through his eyes as he looked at me then a steely determination set in.  
"Well that's because I've done it before and never once have I gotten hurt doing it so she doesn't say anything about it" he said quietly. The car slowed to a stop and I looked up at the house and my jaw dropped it was nice no it was better than nice it's amazing

I unbuckled my seat belt before opening the door of the car and walking around to the back I tried to grab a few bags to help but will grabbed any bag I tried to pick up and his mother grabbed the rest I frowned. I should be helping. Will then grabbed my hand with his free hand and led me to the house through the front door. He dropped the bags on the table before pulling me toward his bedroom and he sat in a chair then looked at me as I kept my eyes downward and my hands in my pocket near the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

I unbuckled my seat belt before opening the door of the car and walking around to the back I tried to grab a few bags to help but will grabbed any bag I tried to pick up and his mother grabbed the rest I frowned. I should be helping. Will then grabbed my hand with his free hand and led me to the house through the front door. He dropped the bags on the table before pulling me toward his bedroom and he sat in a chair then looked at me as I kept my eyes downward and my hands in my pocket near the doorway.

"well, what are you waiting for come on in, sit down, relax," said will. i looked at him like he was crazy but did as i was told siting on the floor leaning up against the bed slightly i saw his eye brows furrow in confusion when i didn't sit on the bed and he started talking. "so I'm 18 turning 19 next month, how old are you?" when i didn't answer he continued talking. "I signed up to join the army this year after i graduate high school with my buddies. Well I'll stop talking about me lets talk about you, oh and ill take you to your new room," he said in a rush getting up out of the chair.

He lead me up the stairs talking "your bedroom is the only one upstairs, me and mom and dad are down stairs, so you have some privacy also i hope your not afraid of weird sounds, because you new bedroom is connected to the attic and the wind makes some pretty interesting sounds during the fall."

I followed him "Im 13 i said quietly. His head whipped around so fast it looked like he was going to break it. then he calmed himself and said. "this is it" he said as he opened a door at the end of the hallway. i walked in the room shocked by the niceness of it. "this is mine? all of this?"

"Yup that it is kiddo all yours," said will as he looked around i followed his gaze looking at the queen size bed to the closet to the desk in front of the window then looked at him again and fainted. it was fake of course, but he didn't know that. i just didn't know what to say or do so i faked fainting not exactly the best idea but it worked at least now i had time to think.


End file.
